


Wind

by DameGrise



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind makes Akio think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt/challenge, but I can't remember where anymore.

Ohtori Academy was so isolated from the rest of the world that Akio sometimes marveled that it had weather like ordinary places did. It would not be real if it didn't, he knew, but the sight of storm clouds rushing in across a darkening sky or a mist rising as the dew burned off in the morning sun sometimes found him wishing he could have his better days back. But then the fickle wind would bring him a whiff of roses. He'd gag, and then he'd know he couldn't be Dios again. Ever. Worse, he knew whose fault it was.


End file.
